Save Me
by SingingFroggy
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were best friends until Percy decided he would rather be popular. Now Percy bullies Annabeth daily, what happens when Percy sits next to Annabeth in class. Annabeth had a secret past, will Percy find out, and save her in time? Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own PJO**

**Chapter One**

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I am sixteen years old and attend Goode High school. My favorite color is grey, like the color of my eyes. I have blonde hair, that somewhat curls, and a California tan. I seem like a dumb blonde, but truth be told I actually am pretty smart, top of my classes, even. All right, enough introductions, here is my life.

_Beep, beep, and beep holy_ crap I really need to change that. I rolled over, and slammed my fist down on the alarm clock. Stupid clock. I groaned and dragged my feet to the shower, turned it on, and impatiently waiting for the stupid thing to warm up. When it finally did, ten minutes later, I hopped in and squirted some shampoo into my hair.

Today was the first day of school, and I dreaded it already. See, I have never been the most popular, and so I'm "classified" as a loser. Sure, I get bullied and all that crap, but seriously, I really don't give a thought about that. On the inside, there all just a bunch of losers, at least I don't hide behind make-up and resort to bulling other people.

"Holy crap!" I yelled, just water just ran cold. Seriously, dad you just had to take an hour shower? I thought to myself as I hopped out. I dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and threw on some clothes back in my room. I quickly ran out, but first stopping to see what the crap I was wearing.

My hair was up in a high ponytail with a headband, I had a grey shirt with an owl from that tootsie pop commercial and some worn out jeans. Pretty good, at least, good enough for me, I thought as I raced out of my room. Grabbing a granola bar from the pantry, and chugging a glass of orange juice, thanks mom, I picked up my backpack and raced out the door just in time to see my best friend, Thalia, pull up in her black ford truck.

"Hey!" I said, opening the passenger door and climbing in.

"Hey" Thalia replied as she yawned.

"It way too early for school to start again, I was planning to head down to the beach, until I realized what stinking day it was" Thalia grumbled.

" Hey stop being like that, I was reading the other day about this new discovery that scientists" I began

"Stop, my brain is not going to learn until I have to, okay?" Thalia interrupted.

"Sorry, I forgot your brain couldn't handle learning about actually interesting stuff" I stated.

"Oh really, bring it on smart Alex" Thalia said.

"Um, Thalia, I think you meant to say, _smart alec_" I told her. We kept bickering until we reached the school.

The school, Goode High, was three stories tall, with a window in each classroom. The parking lot has lots of trees, practically a shaded parking lot. There was a large crowd around a certain parking spot, where a car was pulling up to.

"Great." I said. Percy Jackson. He was the most horrible, stubborn, annoying little brat there ever was. Unfortunately, he was popular, so I was stuck with him and all of the rest of population at Goode, bulling me, except Thalia. The only other person who was nice to me was… well; I'm not going to talk about _that_ right now.

Thalia and I stepped out of her car, and made our way to the building, trying to avoid the crowd around Percy. Unfortunately, that didn't work.

"Hey, Annie!" Percy yelled pushing the crowd away. I grumbled.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled over my shoulder, making my way into the building.

Percy ran and caught up with me.

"Hey _don't_ ignore me or talk back to me, got it _Annie_" he said, shoving me into the lockers. He walked back to his pack of friends, who were sending glares my way.

I sighed, and turned to Thalia, who was fuming, muttering things about to running back over to Percy to beat him up like there's no tomorrow, but I stopped her.

"It's alright Thals, lets just get to class."

"No it's not, and next time,"

"Thalia, it's _okay_"

"No it's not! You are sweet and smart and don't deserve this, and I will personally kill Percy Jackson if he _ever_ lays a finger, no if he ever is even in the same_ hallway_ with you I will kill him then go down to the underworld, to bring him back to life, just to _kill_ him again!"

"Are you done now?"

"Yes" Thalia huffed.

"Good, now lets get to class.

* * *

"Hello Class! My name is Mrs. Moore and I will be your Science teacher for the semester. I am very excited to start teaching, as it is my first year here at Goode High. I expect excellent attention and grades from all of you, know on to the rules regarding my class…" my teacher drowned on and on about what were learning and supplies and everything else teachers talk about on the first day.

I was thinking about Percy. He was actually my best friend, we would laugh and talk every day when we were little. Then, he started growing popular, and we would hang out less and less until I was 14 and he realized he would rather be popular than hang out with me. He didn't despise me at first, though. His friends started rumors and soon enough he believed the lies, what hurts the most though is he never asked me about them to check if they were true.

"Annabeth, for the second time, please enlighten us on what the function of the nucleus is." Mrs. Moore said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry! The nucleus monitors cell activity and is the control center of the cell." I said to the class.

"Its alright, and correct. Next time pay better attention!" Mrs. Moore said in a cheerful voice.

Percy barged through the door.

"Hey teacher sorry I'm late, I was just confused on where to go." Percy said, giving Mrs. Moore his signature smile.

_What a load of crap_ I thought to myself, he was probably making out with his girlfriend, Rachel, in the janitors closet.

"It's alright, dearie, but next time ask for help from someone" Mrs. Moore replied. I could already tell that Percy was going to be her favorite student.

"You can sit next to Annabeth, right there, in the back row"

Great, just great exactly who I wanted to sit by. More class humiliation coming right up.

Percy smiled (EVILY) and took a seat next to me.

" Hello, _Annie_" Percy said

I didn't reply, I mean, this guy was a _jerk!_ He doesn't scare me, no one does, except…

Whatever.

I sat in silence the rest of the period, while he was talking to someone in his iphone. Of course, the teacher didn't notice like every other teacher and everyone else in class.

_What a fun year I have ahead of me_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SOOOOO sorry for the slow update, my only excuse is laziness. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO :(**

**Percy POV**

**Chapter 2-**

Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm 16, and go to Goode High School. My favorite color is blue, and my eyes are green. I have raven black hair, which, cannot, and never will be, tamed. I have a pretty good build I guess, that's what everyone at school says.

I woke up late, as usual, _I really need to change that _I thought. After taking a shower I slipped on a light blue plain t-shirt and some jeans. I ran out the door, and jumped into my car,(I don't know what its called, it has five seats though, if that helps?) while backing out.

Today was my first day of school, and I didn't want to go. See Annabeth, a girl who attends, used to be my best friend. I started to become more popular, getting more friends, and I was still very close with Annabeth. But it had to end. I was walking home from school, Annabeth couldn't walk with me because she had a doctor's appointment, so I walked alone. When I was turning into the woods, a short cut to get to my house, I was shoved into the grass from behind. I turned around, to be met with Luke, a boy in my Math class, holding a knife to my neck. I panicked, and started to get further away, but Luke dug his knife a little bit into my neck.

"Percy" Luke spat in my face, "Annabeth is mine. And I don't like you being friends with her, so back off. I never want you to be friends with her again, but don't do it suddenly, because she'll realize something is up. I want you to shrug her off slowly, but by the end of the year you better not even talk or notice her. Annabeth is mine. I love her and she loves me, even if she doesn't realize it yet."

I didn't know what to do but stare at him in shock. I kept thinking _Annabeth, Annabeth_ in my mind. She was in danger, and I was going to protect her, and be with her all the time to ensure Luke stays away from my best friend.

Luke got up and started to walk away, but over his shoulder he called,

"Oh and if you don't do what I just told you to, I will kill Annabeth, because if she isn't with me, then she can't be with anyone."

I started to shake as I pulled up to the school. Luke went missing a year ago, no one knows where he went, but I continue with my act, to ensure Annabeth's safety. _Gods, she's so beautiful_ I thought. She was stepping out of Thalia's car. Thalia is my cousin, and she doesn't like me very much because of what I'm doing to Annabeth. I pull myself together, and get out of my car. I see Annabeth trying to avoid me, I mutter sorry under my breath, and yell out,

"Hey Annie!" I yelled struggeling to catch up with her.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled over her shoulder walking into the school.

I ran and caught up with her.

"Hey don't ignore me or talk back, got it Annie?" I said shoving her into the lockers. I really wanted to just break down and cry, tell her that I'm sorry for everything I've done while holding her, and explain to her why I'm like this, _but you can't_ I thought bitterly.

I walked back to my "friends" who sent glares their way. I really wanted to beat each and everyone in this school who hurt Annabeth, but I can't. It wasn't my wish to turn everyone against her, and to become popular. I wish it had never happened, it's my fault that I created so much harm for Annabeth, and I just want to take it back and apologize over and over to her. As long as she knows that I'm sorry.

My girlfriend, Rachel, is just a cover. She's a nice girl probably, way way _way_ deep inside, but on the outside, she is a snotty cheerleader, covered in make-up, and who wears super-mini skirts and too low cut top cheerleader uniforms. I really don't like her all to much, but it's to make sure that is Luke ever does come back, it will look like I'm too pre-occupied with Rachel than to care about Annabeth. Everything I do now is always about Annabeth and her safety from Luke.

"Hey Babe!" Rachel calls, coming to up to my "friends" and I. Ugh, I hate being call all of those stupid names, like "Babe", "Sweetheart", and all of those other gross couple names.

"Hey Red!" I said in my happy cheery boyfriend voice. I call her Red because she is a red head, and her full name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, you know, R.E.D. I figured it was pretty cleaver, and it adds to a seemingly happy relationship on both sides.

She gave me a hug, a little too long, and took out her make-up to re-apply everything caked on her face.

"So, what do you want to do this afternoon?" Rachel asked, while looking in a mirror, with a thing of lipstick in her hand. _Nothing with you._

" Um, I don't know if I can even do anything, I have soccer try-outs." I said, hoping to get rid of her. I tried to not cringe, as she got a little closer, trying to make me not notice.

"I thought that was tomorrow?" She asked.

"No its today, coach wanted to start early this year."

"Oh! Ok sweetheart, I'll just be on the side cheering for you! Then we could go get some dinner! Maybe I'll invite the cheer team, and some our friends too…" she went on and on, me not caring anymore, letting her run off in her own little world. Instead I went on my phone and texted my only real friend, who was against hurting Annabeth. His name was Grover, and he was all about the "Saving the Rainforest" and stuff. He doesn't know about the whole Luke situation, but pretty much every other secret of my entire life. He was popular too, but only because I was his best friend, and he was mine.

(Percy-**Bold**

Grover- Underlined)

**Hey Grover**

Hey Perce! What's up man?

**Nothin much, reds rattling off about plans for after Soccer try-outs, bout that, u tryin out this year?**

Yep, what year would I not?

**I don't know, just wondering. Hey what time is it?**

Dude, look up on your screen, y would u even ask that, its right freakin there

**Well… whatever. Y u so hostile? And what time is it? Im lazy.**

Im not hostile! And fail dude, its 8:44

**CRAP im late! Gtg man!**

HAHA FAIL! See ya at try-outs, Perce

I told Rachel bye quickly and ran, leaving her standing there looking stupid with a "What just happened" look on her face. Oh well. I looked down at my schedule, effectively bumping into people. I got a lot of "Heys!" and "What the crap dude?" I ran into class.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I was confused on where to go" I said. It's not entirely true, but you can't say, "So I'm late, I was texting a friend and got distracted" now can you?

"It's alright dearie, but next time ask for help from someone." The teacher, Mrs. Moore, I believe, replied.

"You can sit next to Annabeth, right there, in the back row." She said, pointing to the seat right beside Annabeth. I mentally groaned, I don't know if I can handle being next to her all year, without spilling about Luke and asking for forgiveness. _I just have to try hard, for her life is on the line. _I thought, while walking to the back of the room to sit next to her.

" Hello,_ Annie" _I said, smiling evilly. I try not to think about what I'm doing when I'm near her, so I don't break down and apologize to her.

I whipped out my phone, and pretended to talk to someone so I don't have to sit there awkwardly next to her. She was silently staring ahead at the teacher, who was talking about what we would learn, and upcoming projects about our cell unit.

_What a fun year I have ahead of me _I thought.


End file.
